Hostage
by changeofheart505
Summary: "Don't worry. Just get me what I want in 24, and I won't hurt her..." Sometimes 24 hours doesn't seem like enough time to get everything done. Can Hiccup manage to get his "job" done in time? HiJack! Fem!Jack. Human!Toothless. ROTBTD.
1. Chapter 1

Hostage

**Kura: Okay, so I just saw this movie last night, it was called Hostage, kinda like my fic, only difference is the thing wanted was a DVD. In this, it's a bunch of things to make someone rich. In the other, there was a kidnapping and a hostage situation between 2 families. In this, it's happening to Jack. In the other movie, I don't remember the time limit (or if there was one) of how long the man whose family was kidnapped had to to get the DVD. I chose 24 hours. Ya know, more drama. **

**Sakura: The next chapter takes the same place as this one, only at Jack's house. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Summary: Hiccup is considered the luckiest person at Berk High School. He's gone through an amazing growth spurt, has gained some muscles, not enough to make him super buff, but enough to make him look lean and slightly sculpted. He's dating Jacklyn Overland Frost from Burgess High. He's made new friends, has gotten accepted into the college of his choice, Arendelle Glace University, but there is one person out there who is out to make sure his life is a living hell. And he's going to do it by taking the person he holds closest to his heart. And Hiccup has only twenty four hours to make sure the love of his life stays alive.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Message

Hiccup whooped as he and his friend Terrance Fury, also known as Toothless, raced around. They rode their motorcycles, a new series they called The Night Fury.

"You're not gonna win this one Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

"Wanna bet?!" Hiccup yelled back as he shot past Toothless.

The older teen shook his head and accelerated in order to catch up with the other.

A few hours later, it was officially dubbed a draw.

Hiccup laughed as he and Toothless walked towards the Cove, a local abandoned lake hidden behind some cliffs.

"That," Hiccup sighed, "was amazing."

Toothless noticed the blanket and picnic basket Hiccup had with him.

"Oh," Toothless smirked, "Is Jack coming? Or is that for me?"

He batted his eyelashes and laughed, when Hiccup turned red.

"Yes, it's for Jack. It's our ten month anniversary, and I-"

BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT!

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Toothless asked when Hiccup's phone began to vibrate.

BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT!

Hiccup pulled out the phone and frowned.

"Who is it?"

BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT!

"Jack..." Hiccup muttered loud enough for Toothless to hear.

BZZZZ-

"Hello?" Hiccup said, finally answering the phone.

But when he heard who was on the other line, his heart fell into rage.

_"Hello Hiccup." _The man on the other side laughed.

"Dagur!"

Toothless growled at the name.

"How did you get Jack's-"

_"You're girlfriend's phone? Let's say I paid her a little visit. She can't come to the phone at the moment, she's a bit... tied up." _

Hiccup's eyes widened when he heard Jack's muffled screams.

"You son of a bitch!" He roared, "I swear if you even hurt one hair on her hea-"

_"Don't worry. Just get me what I want in 24 hours, and I won't hurt her. Miss the time line, and I'll send you her corpse. Her tainted, beautiful, corpse. You're time starts two hours from now. I'd use it. What do I want you may ask? I want five million dollars, in Benjamins. I want one hundred blocks of gold. Five hundred chests full of gems. Make me rich Hiccup, and I won't kill your Snowflake." _

Jack's muffled scream came through the phone again.

Dagur laughed, and Hiccup recoiled when he heard a loud blaring from his phone. The line went dead.

Toothless looked at Hiccup.

"What did he say?"

Hiccup growled, "We only have twenty four hours to collect $5 billion, 100 blocks of gold and 500 chests of jewels. We miss the deadline, he's gonna kill Jack."

**Kura: Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hostage

Chapter 2- Hostage

_"...and then Eugene slammed into a rock! It was really funny and very painful to watch!" _

Jack laughed as she spoke to her friend Rachel "Rapunzel" Corona.

"Say hello to everyone for me. Bye."

Jack smiled as she ruffled her snow white hair. She looked at her clock.

'Three hours...' she thought to herself, 'that's enough time."

She walked into her bathroom, locked the door, and took a quick shower.

After getting dressed in a pair of tanned leggings, a dark brown pleated skirt and a baby blue tank top, Jack opened the door and screamed when a hand grabbed her throat.

"Hello Jacklyn."

Jack choked as she gazed into Dagur's deranged eyes.

"Tie her up boys."

Dagur shoved her towards two men.

Jack screamed as they dragged her to a lounge chair, they probably brought it from outside, and set her down.

One of the two held Jack down while the other grabbed a roll of tape.

He wrapped one of Jack's wrists to the chair before turning to the other.

Dagur walked in holding Jack's phone up to his ear. 'Come you runt, pick up!'

_"Hello?"_ Hiccup said, finally answering the phone.

"Hello Hiccup," Dagur laughed.

_"Dagur!"_

Dagur could hear a low growl from the other side.

_"How did you get Jack's-"_

"You're girlfriend's phone? Let's say I paid her a little visit. She can't come to the phone at the moment, she's a bit... tied up."

Dagur smirked as Jack tried to yell for help, but was silence by a strip of tape being placed over her lips.

_"You son of a bitch!" Hiccup roared, "I swear if you even hurt one hair on her hea-"_

"Don't worry. Just get me what I want in 24 hours, and I won't hurt her. Miss the time line, and I'll send you her corpse. Her tainted, beautiful, corpse. You're time starts two hours from now. I'd use it. What do I want you may ask? I want five million dollars, in Benjamins. I want one hundred blocks of gold. Five hundred chests full of gems. Make me rich Hiccup, and I won't kill your Snowflake."

Jack tried to scream again but it came out muffled. Tears streaked down her cheeks as Dagur kissed her forehead.

"Enjoy the time you have left, he won't make the time."

**Kura: Review! **


End file.
